


Light 'Em Up (Not on fire)

by Hurleyvxv



Series: Last time on the Youngblood Chronicles.... [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, youngblood chronicles - Fandom
Genre: Other, Youngblood Chronicles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyvxv/pseuds/Hurleyvxv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We'd known this had been the end of us- in this dark, dingy van in the middle of this nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light 'Em Up (Not on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a series of events fics leading up to the end of Fall Out Boy's Youngblood Chronicles. The point of views in this are gonna be a bit skewed, so I hope you guys (whoever reads this) enjoys this!

We had some idea of how we'd gotten into this complete clusterfuck of a predicament, but just mostly half an idea instead of a 100%, _on point_ idea (not really) of what we'd done.

The back of the van had been cramped with the four of us, our wrists tied to our ankles to keep us from pulling the heavy burlap sacks off our heads so we couldn't see where we had been. We could hear the muffled _BANG_ of a snare drum, followed by the sound of someone hitting one of the guitars against the ground- someone had jerked around, and it freaked us all out to the point to where we'd had the van rocking.

This wasn't gonna end well for any of us. We'd known and accepted by this point that one or more of us were going to die in this van or during this torture we were being put through- the people who had kidnapped us off the street had been fairly clear to make that obvious to the four of us, making sure to tell Patrick enough to trigger whatever had happened to him- whatever they had done to possess him and turn him into something that we'd all feared.

The sudden blast of warm air scared us all, making the inside of the van fall quiet. We could hear the fizzle of a match being dragged across something and lit, and then a small clatter, along with a slam that made us all jump.

Something felt hot against our backs, and the air had started to singe the hair on the backs of our necks, scaring us even further than what we had been, and we could hear each other scream in fear of the thought that we were going to die, here and now in the back of this dingy van that had brought us to wherever we had been in the middle of this absolute nowhere, leading us to our ultimate demise.

  
We knew that this had been the end.


End file.
